transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Backfire's Review Responses 1
Sunday, October 3rd 2010 My first review period! All in all, great feedback and wellwishings. Reviews responses are in BOLD. 001 On the whole, I'd say you were doing well. But this isn't about platitudes. Under the heading Constructive Criticism, I'd say you could be a bit less severe, and a little more compassionate. Thanks 001.. I think. I have a lot of passion for this game, but at the same time.. I want my plots to reverberate back through the playerbase and really shake some characters to the core. Hopefully I'm doing that. 002 Could stand to be more visible; I've been on the MUSH for 6 months, and maybe talked to her once. Haha, I guess I deserve some newbie staffer hazing. Unless 002 really thinks I'm not visible. :/ 003 Backfire has done a great job so far. Even before his admin bit, his TPs always felt like there were actually an effort being spent on giving players a fun time and not just some run-of-the-mill sort of half-assed TP that was thrown together haphazardly to meet a quota or something. Thank you for the polished and in-depth TPs you've been providing us. Players -can- tell quality when they see it. If anything, we need more TP staffs like you. Thanks a bunch 003! Not much to say here, other than it's an honor and privledge to bring you these plots? 004 To be honest I haven't participated in any of your plots, except the DRE thing a while back, which kinda petered out. I do hope you learned from it, though! But from what I gather, the plots you've run were done well, and liked by the players. Good job! you're also Cyclonus, whom I haven't yet interacted with, but I hope to do so soon. I think the most I can say right now is to tell you to keep your chin up, and realize that you're actually doing a stellar job on the TP staff, despite being so new! Ah, some criticism!! The DRE TP, in all, was a pretty well organized and planned out plot that would have been amazingly awesomesauce and all that jazz. I failed to factor in one constant, though. Chaos. More specifically, players coming and going.. not to mention RL taking a priority over a game. The way the TP was structured, it counted on far too many individuals that is warranted for -any- plot run. And that is my fault, but I did learn something (maybe) from it.. so not all is in vain!! 005 I'd liked to welcome Backfire to the staffer family and justly so, extend my condolences. It's not easy being an admin, but I feel Backfire had done a great job in hitting the ground running. Any time a scene or TP can get run, it's a plus for everyone and the more options we have hopefully draw bigger crowds to our place in mush-land. Just as planned scenes are great, I'd enjoy some impromptu stuff as well. Nice to log on sometimes and just catch something that's about to randomly start. Thanks Backfire. You're right, it's not easy being an Admin. But it's something that must be done, and hopefully they pick the right dudes/dudettes to do so. Thanks for the review, and I'll try to throw some more impromptu scenes (AKA another of Backfire's dummy raids) your way 005!! 006 Great job so far as a TP staffer. I see things being run for Autobot and Decepticon alike with plenty of room, which is nice. Glad to see an even spread of plots for the good guys and the bad. Also like how prompt replies are about TP questions when an idea springs up and some assistance is needed to work it out. Keep up the good work. Not much to reply to here, thanks 006! 007 Backfire, I love your enthusiasm and your drive in TPstaff duties. Sometimes it feels like you're getting plots going and getting RP rolling through sheer determination. ;) I also like the variety in your scenes, from wacky hijinks with Backfire to more serious military type scenes with Cyclonus to a mix of the two with Impactor. Variety is the spice of life, just glad I'm actually varying the scenes enough for someone to notice! I don't have any criticism specifically for you, but I do have a suggestion that I think could be applied to a lot of the recent TPs. I feel that when planning the plots out, there's not a lot of room for unexpected to happen, either due to player actions or creativity or due to the makeup of who shows up for that scene. In other words, it feels like many plots are going to have this one ending, no matter who shows up on the scene or what anyone involved tries to do. I'll see if I can't tackle this solo then! As for predetermined plots, whenever you outline a plot to run.. it needs to have at least one outcome that's preplanned. It's really a must, without such.. if no one playerwise takes up the reins then you're left sputtering to put a finale on it. BUT, a big but at that, usually there are more than one projected outcomes depending on player reactions and actions in the collective scenes. If I may shed a little light on Galvatron's most recent Cybertron arch. That was left wholly up to the Autobot playerbase to deal with, the end result rested solely in their hands. So you see, what may appear predetermined and set in stone.. might actually be influenced by the choices of the players! Thanks for the input 007! 008 Backfire is easy to get ahold of and accepts feedback on his plot ideas from those who are involved in them, which is great, some consensus-seeking is really nice as long as it still allows for status quo shifts (which he does). Rocking the boat can be a good thing, it actually means we're doing something worthwhile here.. rather than what's tried and true from the past. 009 Run more plots, especially more ones that connect to other stuff. It was really cool when Blueshift did a lot of two week plots that all led into each other. Do that! If you mean that all my plots should eventually build up into something, probably not 009. :/ While I do love to connect things, Coludarr involved no less than like four other TPs, each TP should be able to stand on it's own two legs and deliver self contained fun to those involved. BUT, if I can deliver on that fundamental principle.. WHILE connecting it to another plot, rest assured I will. Category:Reviews